Hace mas de 10 años
by Yuulia
Summary: DamSay Ha ella le pesaban tanto los abrazos que alguna vez le dieron; el necesita que alguien recoga su corazon del bote de la basura. Ella querra algo mas, y el no sabe dar promesas. Damian x Lindsay


**Hola hola! Les traigo un One-Shot, como se imaginan en Damsay jajaja... es algo amor tragico, sip... esto mes gusta escribir! ajajaja xP Am... se me ocurrio mientras escuchaba musica, amm.. la idea se vino sola a mi mente, espero les agrade este fic.**

Bueno, los dejo con el fic! 

:star: :star: :star: :star: :star: :star: :star: :star: :star: :star: :star: :star: :star: :star: :star:

Hace 10 años que acabo, hace 10 años que su vida cambio. Hace 10 años que había hecho nuevos amigos, que se había enamorado, que llevaba trabajando en el mundo del espectáculo.

Su vida había cambiado enormemente en 10 años, aun llevaba su cabello oscuro solamente un poco más largo, sus ojos azules aun brillaban hermosamente, los 10 años transcurridos se notaban en su cuerpo, se veía una joven mayor, una joven de 30 años. Su rostro ya no era tan conocido como lo había sido hace 10 años, había tenido papeles importantes en alguna obra, en alguna serie, pero con el tiempo se fue rezagando, con el tiempo dejo de tener trabajo, con el tiempo volvió a ser una chica normal; con el tiempo todos volvieron a ser chicos normales.

Ahora; con 30 años, aun vivía en California, en el mismo departamento con vista a la playa de Los Angeles, había dejado de audicionar para conseguir algún papel, había querido probar suerte en la escritura, llevaba poco más de cuatro meses escribiendo un borrador de lo que podría ser su primer libro.

De vez en cuando recibía alguna llamada de sus amigos, aquellos con los que se lanzó al estrellato, de vez en cuando platicaban y se juntaban; con el tiempo también se fue deteriorando esas relaciones, después de finalizado el "Boom" que habían tenido al participar en Glee Project las cosas se comenzaron a complicar, no todo salió como lo habían planeado; aun era difícil entrar al mundo de la farándula, pensaron que las puertas se les abrirían una vez finalizado el programa, y fue así durante un tiempo, pero no duro. Los 4 ganadores terminaron su participación en Glee y conforme pasaba el tiempo, cada vez era más difícil encontrar trabajo.

Poco a poco se fueron dando cuenta que no debían perder su tiempo, que había sido una experiencia maravillosa e inimaginable, pero que había llegado a su fin y tenían que continuar. Y así, poco a poco fueron abandonando Los Angeles; primero se fue Hannah; a la vuelta de unos meses Cameron se vio en la necesidad de regresar a su hogar por motivos fuera de su control; una vez que Damian termino su participación en Glee intento buscar trabajo por otro lado, más la suerte no le sonrió del todo, le ofrecieron el volver a Celtic Thunder y decidió que lo mejor era regresar a Irlanda; por su parte, Lindsay se quedó en Los Angeles, continuando su búsqueda, de vez en cuando encontraba, pero eran más las respuestas negativas que recibía.

Salió del aeropuerto JFK en New york, el viento helado soplaba fuertemente haciendo a sus cabellos danzar a su compas, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al sentir el fuerte viento golpeándola cuando se abrieron las puertas corredizas, fijo su vista a la inmensidad y vio las nubes que amenazaban con reventar.

Metió la mano a su gabardina y saco el ticket del taxi que hace unos momentos había pagado, se lo entrego a un chofer y este la guio hasta el auto, abrió la cajuela y la ayudo amablemente a subir las maletas, después le abrió la puerta del auto para que subiera, Lindsay agradeció el detalle.

Fijo su mirada en la identificación pegada la parte trasera del asiento del piloto, "Raj Mahan", anotaba que tenía 54 años. Lindsay le pidió que la llevara al "hotel Edison", sobre la avenida 47 esquina con Broadway.

- ¿Qué la trae por New york? –Le pregunto el conductor con notable acento hindú-

- Vengo a audicionar –le contesto ella cortésmente, el conductor asintió en un resoplo- Me imagino que muchos le dicen lo mismo-

Había decidido dejar de audicionar, pero cuando le llego un correo a su bandeja de Email invitándola a audicionar al musical "wicked", la primera reacción fue: "voy a ir", después de pensarlo un rato se desanimó, pero ahora estaba ahí, en camino a su audición, a lo que ella llamaba; "la segunda audición de su vida". ¿Un poco exagerado? Quizás.

- Más o menos –le contesto el sonriente-

Lindsay observaba a través de la ventana los grandes espectaculares que anunciaban los próximos shows, se distrajo cuando vio un espectacular a lo lejos, lo único que pudo reconocer fue "thunder", pensó por un momento, pensó en la posibilidad de que fuera…. No, no podía ser.

Al llegar al hotel el chofer le bajo sus maletas y un botones las introdujo al lobby, le pago al taxista y entro tras el botones para hacer Check-in. Pidió una habitación con vista a la calle 47, le informaron que las únicas que tenían disponibles con vista a la calle eran dobles, pidió que le dieran una así.

Le informaron al botones que llevara sus maletas a la habitación 624, en el piso 6to. Lindsay firmo los papeles en recepción y le entregaron su llave. Al subir el botones ya había dejado sus pertenencias dentro, le entrego propina y este se fue.

Lindsay contemplo la gran habitación que tenía para ella sola, por un momento se sintió melancólica, se acercó a la ventana y corrió las cortinas; sonrió. Le fascinaba esa vista, siempre que iba a New york pedía una habitación con vista a la calle, siempre en ese mismo hotel. Contemplo las luces de la ciudad que comenzaban a encenderse, los espectaculares con sus colores brillantes, la gente caminando sobre la calle, una ciudad llena de vida.

Tenía su audición al día siguiente, y aun era temprano como para acostarse a dormir, se arregló un poco, tomo su bolso, la llave del cuarto y salió del hotel. Necesitaba un café, iría por uno al Starbucks que había en la esquina, entre la 47th y Broadway, contra esquina de su hotel.

Cruzo la calle y entro, se acercó al mostrador y pidió un Cafe Latte, se sentó en una de las mesas que daban a la calle, así podría observar a la gente que pasaba. Saco su Xperia X10 mini y lo conecto al wii-fi del lugar, abrió su twitter y publico "Por fin en new york, paso uno completado, paso dos audición de mañana. Inicia mi nueva vida", asintió para sí misma y aplasto el botón "twittear", con eso cumplía con avisarles a sus padres que había llegado. Termino su café mientras observaba la ciudad y de vez en cuando recibía una alerta en twitter de gente que compartía sus buenos deseos con ella.

Regreso a su departamento y antes de acostarse tomo una ducha, se sentó en la cama y saco de la funda su "MacBook pro" color blanco. Espero a que terminara de iniciar y abrió una carpeta titulada "algún día", abrió el archivo titulado "1", releyó lo que llevaba escrito, era su borrador para el libro, dejo que la inspiración le llegara y escribió cerca de 3 horas. Al finalizar lo releyó nuevamente, modifico algunas partes y corrió el corrector ortográfico de office.

Se percató que eran casi la 1 de la mañana, guardo el documento y apago la computadora, tomo su celular y programo el despertador a las 8 en punto, lo coloco en la cómoda de al lado y conecto el cargador. Se metió bajo las colchas y se durmió en menos de cinco minutos.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó cerca de las 8:20, cuando sonó su celular por primera vez lo ignoro y volvió a sonar en lapsos de 5 minutos, lo siguió ignorando hasta que la harto, fue cuando decidió que era hora de levantarse, veinte minutos después del primer aviso.

Se lavó la cara, se maquillo ligeramente, se peinó y vistió, bajo al restaurante del hotel y desayuno ahí, pidió café y crepas veggie, reviso su reloj y aún tenía suficiente tiempo como para llegar pero tenía que salir de una vez, pidió la cuenta y pago con efectivo. Su audición era a las 11:00 am, y en su reloj faltaba poco para las 10.  
Camino hasta "Sheraton teather" en una de las calles aledañas a Broadway a unas 4 cuadras de esta. Al llegar su reloj marcaba las 10:40.

Entro segura de sí misma, paso por la puerta principal y se dirigió hasta donde estaba el mostrador de recepción.

Al salir por la puerta, 3 horas después de la hora citada en sus ojos se reflejaba la tristeza, desesperación y rendición. Llevaba la mirada baja y un aura de penumbra la rodeaba.

Primeramente le habían dicho que su currículo no era lo suficientemente bueno, cuando hiso la audición el director la detuvo a la mitad, le pregunto si ella había participado en "glee Project", ella contesto afirmativamente y el director le dijo que se retirara; no quería actores de tercera, Lindsay quedo en shock arriba del escenario cuando el director le dijo que se retirara. Tardo unos segundos en asimilar la situación, contuvo las lágrimas y salió del lugar con la cabeza en alto, no se mostraría débil ante ellos.

Jamás pensó que el show que la lanzo a la fama sería un problema para conseguir empleo, que la gente la catalogaría en base a lo que hiso cuando aún era adolescente, y por si fuera poco, tuvo que soportar los murmullos y malos tratos de las personas que estaban en la audición.

Jamás pensó que sería tan difícil.

Camino de regreso a su hotel, cuando estuvo en la puerta levanto la vista y miro lo alto que era, suspiro y decidió que no quería estar encerrada, decidió ir a caminar un rato, camino en dirección a time square, se sentía tan pequeña, tan insignificante, la gente caminaba a su lado y ella era solamente "alguien que alguno vez estuvo ahí", era solamente "nadie" para todos.

-*-

El joven miraba aburrido a través de la ventana del auto, llevaba dos días en new york y habían tenido 4 presentaciones. Se dirigía al teatro Orion, sobre la avenida 47, donde presentarían su 5to show, así iniciaría su tercer día en new york, preparándose para otro show.

Después de haber vuelto a Celtic Thunder hacia 10 años eran contadas las veces que había vuelto a ver a los amigos que hiso en Estados Unidos. Alguna vez que fue a los Ángeles o a Houston, había pasado a saludar, pero con el tiempo se hacía más difícil, con el tiempo cada vez sus amigos se convertían en extraños para él.

Sentía una inmensa melancolía, se sentía decepcionado, sentía que no había hecho nada nuevo en su vida, sentía que se había quedado atorado en Celtic Thunder; le agradaba estar ahí, le agradaba presentarse y estar con los chicos del grupo, pero no era la vida que se imaginaba una vez que gano "Glee Project", pensó que todo sería distinto, que sería fácil entrar a la farándula, pero se equivocó. Volvió a Celtic Thunder y sintió que había dejado de crecer como persona, que seguía siendo el mismo chico, que jamás cambio.

Bostezo a la ventana provocando que el vidrio se empañara, comenzó a dibujar líneas sobre el cristal, miraba con aburrimiento hacia el exterior, cuando algo llamo su atención, una chica de cabellos oscuros que observaba lo alto de un edificio, juraba que la conocía, podía jurarlo. Cuando el auto pasó al lado de ella, el volteo la cabeza, no pudo ver su rostro. Después de unos segundos volvió a su posición y se dijo a si mismo que lo olvidara, no podía ser ella.

Una vez que llegaron al teatro bajaron del automóvil, al llegar les comentaron que aún no podían iniciar con el ensayo, ya que habían unos asuntos que afinar en el escenario, así que solo tenían tres opciones; uno.- regresaban al hotel; dos.- esperaban en el auto; o 3.- iban a caminar un rato y pasear por time square.

Eligieron la tercera opción.

-*-

Lindsay camino cerca de dos horas, solo yendo de un lado a otro, observando los mostradores, la gente que paseaba y los espectaculares de los shows a presentarse.

En un momento juro ver a alguien conocido, primero pensó que estaba confundiéndolo, pero luego le entro una duda y quiso saber si era él. Se acercó lentamente esperando que el chico volteara, se veía más grande, su semblante más maduro, los años habían pasado, estaba un poco más alto.

- ¿Damian? –pronuncio la chica a espaldas de el-

El chico volteo y la miro, se miró en sus ojos y la reconoció en el acto, vio la sorpresa y alegría reflejados en su rostro, no podía creer que en después de tantos años se fueran a encontrar en el centro de Time square.

-¡Lindsay! –Dijo Damian emocionado, no podían contener la emoción de volverse a ver, se abrazaron como acto reflejo-

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Qué no estás en Irlanda? –le pregunto ella-

- Tengo una presentación con los celtic thunder el día de hoy. Bueno, toda la semana. –dijo el sonriéndole- Que milagro verte

Al verla se dio cuenta del tiempo pasado, pudo notar en ella y en el mismo que había cambiado, que el ya no era el mismo, al verla frente a él, con un calmado semblante se dio cuenta que el tiempo no puede volver.  
Damian miro su reloj, cálculo que aún tenía tiempo suficiente. – Te invito un trago –le dijo el señalando un Pub que estaba atravesando la calle-

-Claro –dijo ella-

Al llegar pidieron cerveza, se sentaron frente a frente, sus miradas estaban perdidas en el otro, no podían creer que el azar los hubiera llevado ahí.

- ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cómo estás? –le pregunto ella-

- Pues… me va bien –le contesto el, no se notaba muy convencido- ¿Y tú?

-Amm… he tenido problemas para encontrar trabajo, pero… -suspiro- estoy escribiendo un libro, espero poder publicarlo

- Que bueno que me dices, en cuanto se publique correré a comprarlo, te lo prometo –dijo el guiñándole el ojo-

- Y Linds…

_-Éxitos de la primera década del 2000, continuaremos con los hit's artista que lo más seguro ustedes recuerden. Empezaremos con esta canción…: - escucharon ambos la voz del locutor que anunciaba una canción que ambos conocían "Firework". _

Se miraron fijamente y no pudieron evitar reír, miles de recuerdos volaron a sus cabezas, todo lo que vivieron cuando estuvieron en esa casa; hace más ya de 10 años.

Recordaron a sus amigos, momentos gratos, tristezas, Lindsay recordó y aprovecho para reclamarle el hecho de que hayan puesto un condón a su teddy bear, Damian se volvió a disculpar por esa tontería. Era como vivir una película en retroceso.

No podían evitar la sonrisa en su semblante, se miraban a los ojos, se sonreían y comentaban alguna anécdota, Lindsay le recordó el Irish Slang Rap. El semblante de Damian se puso de colores al recordar esa canción.

_"Canciones que aun te atrapan, que consigo traen recuerdos"_

Cuando Damian recibió la llamada diciéndole que había sido aceptado no lo podía creer, compro el vuelo casi en el acto y llego a Los Ángeles.

Conoció ahí a sus nuevos amigos, se hiso amigo casi instantáneo de Cameron y Hannah, conoció a Alex y pensó "_como demonios sobreviviré?_".

Después conoció a los demás, y los ojos azules de una chica llamaron su atención. Hicieron "Click" en el acto. Se presentó con el nombre de Lindsay.

Mientras les tomaban fotos para la publicidad del show ellos "disque bailaban", y esos momentos quedaron grabados en la cámara.

Cuando el azar los había presentado, el azar los hiso conocerse y el maldito azar los hiso separarse, el maldito azar rompió lo que tenían.

Vivieron 2 meses juntos en aquel lugar que se convirtió en su casa, estuvieron siempre juntos, pasaron mil historias.

Recordaban aquellos momentos con alegría; cuando tuvieron que disfrazarse de estrellas de rock y más de una vez Damian casi terminaba en el piso; lo difícil que eran los pasos de baile; cuando los bañaron de Slushie, no habían podido volver a probarlo después de aquella vez; cuando tuvieron que exponer su mayor debilidad ante el mundo, frente a las cámaras que los grababan cargando un cartel que los exponía.

Aun así, después de todo lo vivido, después de lo duro que fue el camino. Estaban seguros que pagarían por volver a vivirlo, por volver a estar todos juntos. Por volver a estar ellos dos juntos.

Damian lo aseguro; pagaría por volver a escuchar la risa de Lindsay estallar en los ratos libres.

-*-

- Sabes, fui a una audición y me dijeron que no era apta para el papel –comento Lindsay tristemente- me preguntaron si era cierto que había participado en Glee Project, les dije que sí, y me dijeron que no querían actores mediocres –sonrió tristemente y continuo después de un silencio- Si pudieras regresar el pasado –callo 3 segundos- ¿Decidirías no entrar a Glee Project?

-No –contesto Damian firmemente, Lindsay lo miro expectante- Es cierto, las cosas no salieron como creía que iban a salir, pero si no hubiera ido a glee Project, jamás los hubiera conocido, ni a ti, ni a Hannah, ni Cameron, ni a ninguno. Crecí al participar en Glee Project, todos los problemas que tengo ahora, no es por el programa, es por mí. Porque no pude seguir siendo mejor de lo que era el día anterior.

_-Continuando con los éxitos de Katy Perry, una canción con la que muchos de ustedes han de haber soñado. Recuerden su sueño adolescente. _

Se miraron a los ojos y los colores se les subieron al rostro, sin duda era una canción que les traía recuerdos, recuerdos de lo que alguna vez pudo ser y no fue, recuerdos de su sueño adolescente.

- Linds… -pregunto Damian mientras aun corría la canción- y ¿Rafael? No vino contigo

Lindsay suspiro – Andas atrasado en información Damo, hace como 5 años que ya no somos nada –dijo Lindsay sonriendo tristemente- ¿y tú? ¿Qué me puedes decir? ¿Cómo andas en el amor?

- Am… ¿Recuerdas a Jenna? -Lindsay asintió- Vivimos juntos hace 5 años

-Hace más de 10 años-

_"Secretos que uno guarda, esa chica que aun te encanta"_

La luz de luna iluminaba la ciudad, la misma luz que se colaba por las blancas cortinas e iluminaba la habitación.

- ¿Vas a volver? –le pregunto ella mientras se aferraba al pecho de el-

-Sí, te lo prometo, en dos semanas estaré aquí –le dijo el abrazando a la chica sobre el-

Continuaron abrazados en silencio, escuchando el latir del corazón del otro. Hasta que Damian decidió interrumpir el silencio.

- Linds, vamos en Navidad a Derry, pasa la navidad conmigo y mi familia –dijo Damian apretando su mano firmemente, Lindsay levanto la mirada y la enfoco en los ojos de él, sonrió ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza, le dio un fugas beso en los labios y lo abrazo nuevamente-

-¡Claro! ¡Vamos juntos! –dijo ella animadamente-

Damian la abrazaba, podía escuchar su respiración, sentía el latir de su corazón, platicaban con el aliento empapado en alcohol, intoxicados de promesas, promesas que no sabían que no podrían cumplir, que el destino les impediría cumplir, pero en ese momento no les importaba, en ese momento no pensaban en el juego del destino

- Para siempre –susurro Damian-

Se dieron cuenta con el tiempo que pedir promesas era igual de absurdo que tratar de hacer hablar a una pintura.

Solamente les quedo el recuerdo de la cara del otro en la almohada.

-*-  
_  
- Cambiando el género, cruzamos de las chicas de california a Texas y su legendario Country, una canción que sacudió las radios nacionales en la primera década del 2000, un mensaje para tu persona amada, una mensaje de necesidad. "Need you now" - Lady Antebellum. _

- ¿Que nos pasó Linds? –le pregunto con la mirada triste-

-Éramos tontos, pensamos que podíamos comernos al mundo, pensamos que…. Que el tiempo no pasaba –dijo ella resignada-

Damian tomo un trago de su cerveza, lo pensó 5 segundos, se armó de valor y le pregunto.

- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiéramos hecho las cosas distintas? –Pregunto Damian, mas para el que para ella-

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? –Le pregunto Lindsay, se notaba enojada y triste- No tiene caso pensar en lo que pudo ser, no tiene caso… solamente… solamente te envenenas el alma con una situación inexistente, con algo que ya no paso –sonrió resignadamente-

- Porque me gustaría saber que hubiéramos hecho si hubiésemos sido la mitad de lo conscientes que somos ahora –le contesto Damian después de unos segundos de silencio-

- Entonces; -Lindsay pensó como continuar- no hubiésemos caído -cayo unos segundos- seguiríamos siendo pareja, estaríamos juntos tú y yo, no estaríamos aquí llorando nuestras penas y arrepentimientos –dijo Lindsay, de sus ojos cristalinos amenazaban con brotar las lágrimas-, pero como te dije, no tiene caso pensar eso –sonrió tristemente-

-Entonces –espero unos segundos y rio resignadamente- solo nos queda esperar que los próximos tu y yo, sean más hábiles de lo que fuimos nosotros –dijo Damian sonriéndole tiernamente a Lindsay-

El tiempo pasó rápidamente mientras vivían sus recuerdos, mientras recordaban las experiencias vividas, mientras volvían a compartir el mismo espacio.

Él no tenía ningún plan, ninguna serie de pasos complicados, ninguna odisea a realizar para estar a su lado; solamente se resignaría y conformaría con haberla visto nuevamente, sin tocar su piel, sin acariciar su cabello, sin probar sus labios, solamente con verse nuevamente. Con poder llevarse grabada en su memoria la imagen de ella.

Habían perdido hace más de 10 años la ruleta del destino; en esta vida, en esta oportunidad se habían perdido hace más de 10 años.

Ella necesitaba que alguien rescatara su corazón del cubo de la basura, en aquel momento hace más de 10 años juro que era el, tristemente y después de caer se dio cuenta con el pasar de esos mismos años que no era así, que él jamás seria, que en esta vida el no era, que él no podía ser; que necesitaba de algo que durara para siempre, algo más que un amor eterno de tres meses.

Se dieron cuenta hasta 10 años después, 10 años tarde. Por fin se dieron cuenta, que el tiempo no se puede volver y que el universo presenta solo una oportunidad para que se den las cosas, para conseguir los objetivos.

Rogaban porque los siguientes ellos fueran más hábiles y pudieran estar juntos, por que fueran más inteligentes y supieran como actuar. Rogaban porque los siguientes lograran lo que ellos en esta vida no pudieron; estar juntos por siempre. No tener que inventarse el uno al otro.

_"Qué bueno fue re-andar de tu mano las hectáreas del pasado"_

Se despidieron con una sonrisa en los labios, se perdieron una vez en la mirada del otro, el tiempo se había detenido por unos minutos.

-Lindsay, concédele un deseo a este duende, déjame tomar tu mano –le dijo Damian tristemente, Lindsay estiro su mano hacia él, Damian la tomo firmemente-

Se conformarían con eso, no les quedaba nada más, perdieron hace 10 años la oportunidad de su vida, y ahora solo podían tomarse la mano mientras el tiempo estuviera detenido en esa plaza, en Times square.  
_  
"Perdóname… Perdóname si digo que quiero seguir siendo lo de ayer"_

:star: :star: :star: :star: :star: :star: :star: :star: :star: :star: :star: :star: :star: :star: :star:

**Que les ha parecido? Les gusto?**

Por favor, no se olviden de comentar! Cualquier cosa es importante! es gratificante ver los comentarios

Thank you por leerme! :)


End file.
